Arrepentido
by JasperManda
Summary: El la rechazo y la mando a la friend zone. Ella se fue con su mejor amigo, y cuatro años después regresan. ¿Qué va a pasar? Nada bueno. Jasper/Jiper. No es un One Shot. ¡Soy mala con los resumenes, pero prometo que la historia será buena!
1. Chapter 1

**_Holo! Soy nueva en la escritura... Una amiga me dijo que como no iba a usar su FanFiction, podía usarlo yo... Tonto lo se... pero en fin, voy hacer lo posible para que la historia sea buena..._**

**_Me gustaría que me dieran su opinion, y si quieren que la siga, ya que no se si soy buena, y me gustaría complacerlos en como vaya el rumbo de la historia _**

**_¡Espero que te guste!_**

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo 1: <em>_"__**Complicated"**_

***3 años antes***

Hoy era el primer día de clases en la secundaria Goode. Jason, Leo y Piper, habían acordado verse en la escuela, a la entrada.

Cuando Piper llegó, una mezcla de sentimientos recorrió su mente.

Nervios: El primer día de clases en la secundaria.

Felicidad: No había, visto a Jason ni a Leo desde las vacaciones del verano.

Tristeza: No había nadie en la entrada, y eso la aterraba.

Piper suspiro. Se sentó en uno de los escalones de la entrada, se colocó los audífonos, y comenzó a tararear la canción "I´ts Time" de "Imagine Dragons". Obvio que su momento de "paz y tranquilidad" no duro ni cinco minutos. Frente a ella, la figura de dos chicos de 13 años, la miraban con una gran sonrisa.

El chico de pelo negro enrulado, y ojos marrones, le sonreía de oreja a oreja; mientras que el rubio de ojos celeste, no le prestó mucha atención. "Típico de él" pensó.

"¿¡Valdez!?" Piper salto y abrazo a su amigo.

"Ese soy yo" Piper rodo los ojos, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sería un año nuevo con sus amigos... o al menos con Leo.

* * *

><p>"Tierra a Jason" Leo lanzó una papa frita a su amigo. Era la hora del almuerzo, y Piper ya había visto la mayoría de la escuela. La chica Annabeth (su nueva compañera de química y nueva amiga) le dijo que eran entre 15 y 20 aulas. El edificio era de 3 pisos. Las taquillas tenían el color del equipo de basquetbol de la escuela; rojo y azul. El patio contaba con unas cuantas millas, para la cancha de fútbol, y las gradas de la cancha. Y por último, al final del corredor, estaba la cancha de basquetbol.<p>

Esa escuela era un lugar agradable.

"No molestes Valdez" lo fulmino con la mirada y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Piper siguió su mirada, y se posó sobre una chica mona. Tenía el pelo negro corto y tez blanco. Llevaba un vestido morado simple, sandalias blancas, y en su cara resaltaba el labial color rojo fuerte.

"¿Quién es ella?" preguntó con desprecio.

"No lo sé, pero es la chica más hermosa que he visto" En esos momentos, la ira, la decepción, la tristeza y los celos, gobernaron a Piper.

"Nop. Nuestra reina de la belleza es más hermosa" Leo le quiño un ojo, y ella se sonrojo.

"Lo dudo" eso le dolió. Podía tener acné, no ser la chica más flaca, no tener el cuerpo de modelo, pero eso le dolió.

"¿Me estás diciendo fea?" pregunto con un tono de enojo falso (Casi real)

"Nunca dije eso" el rubio dijo.

"Mi querido amigo si lo dijiste" aclaró Leo.

"¡No! Solo que no se entendió lo que quería aclarar" admitió "Si tuviera que elegir entre esa chica y Piper… preferiría mil veces a esa chica" Eso le dolió el triple.

"Bueno… No sé si ofenderme o no, así que olvidaremos esto" en ese momento toco el timbre, y se dirigió a su clase de francés

* * *

><p><strong>*5 Meses después*<strong>

"Venga tío, y supérala. Reyna nunca se fijaría…" La voz de Leo fue interrumpida por la de Reyna (la chica más popular, y la de cabello negro.)

"Hola soy Reyna. ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?" Jason asintió frenéticamente, mientras que Leo, Frank, Annabeth, Thalia y Piper lo miraron raro. El solo se encogió de hombros.

"Hola, soy Jason" el resto del almuerzo, los demás integrantes de la mesa, observaban en silencio los coqueteos discretos que se largaban Reyna y Jason.

Annabeth y Thalia negaban lentamente. Frank no entendía. Leo miraba a Jason decepcionado. Leo siempre supo los sentimientos de su amiga hacia el rubio. Pero… ¿Qué el coqueteará con una chica frente sus ojos? Eso sobre pasaba los límites. Piper sonreía cada vez que Jason o Reyna la miraban. Aunque por dentro solo quería llorar. Quería gritar que Jason era suyo, que no podía llevárselo. Pero en cambio se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que terminó el almuerzo, y las palabras de Jason brotaron de su boca.

"Reyna… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?" preguntó nervioso

"Claro que si" contesto rápidamente.

Piper se sentía destrozada.

* * *

><p><strong>*En las vacaciones de invierno*<strong>

"Shh… Pipes cálmate." Ordenó Leo a Piper, mientras esta se secaba las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo los últimos dos meses.

Sí. Dos meses de cita de "Jeyna" Jason + Reyna.

"Pero… es… es demasiado para mi" admitió, y comenzó a llorar… de vuelta. Los últimos dos meses, fingió estar bien. Una de sus habilidades. "Gracias papá" pensó.

"Lo sé. Reina de La Belleza, mírame" Piper obedeció. "Jason es un estúpido al ignorarte. Él no te merece" dejo de llorar, pero comenzó a sollozar. Esa misma tarde, Jason había dicho que iría a su casa. Había dicho "Es algo verdaderamente importante" por lo cual, Piper aceptó.

Diez minutos, alguien toco la puerta.

"Yo iré, pero tú te cambiaras, y peinaras" le dijo Leo y ella asintió. Entre unos cinco minutos, ella ya había lo que Leo le ordenó. Pero cuando bajo, lo "Verdaderamente importante" era una verdadera basura. No escucho mucho, pero lo que si, le sirvió lo suficiente como para salir corriendo, aguantando las lágrimas hasta su cuarto.

"Piper está duchándose… ¿Qué era esa cosa verdaderamente importante?"

"Bueno…" se escuchó una risa de chica, obviamente Reyna "Somos una pareja oficial"

* * *

><p><strong>*Días (varios) después*<strong>

"Jason, ibamos a ir al cine, ¿Recuerdas?" sinceramente no. Jason había estado demasiado ocupado con las compras que había hecho con Drew, Reyna y Rachel, para su cambio de look. Que lo había olvidado.

"Pipes... Lo olvide" admitió.

"Esto es incréible..." murmuró Piper. "¿Cuándo dejaras a Reyna un segundo, para poder estar con tus amigos?" exclamó furiosa.

"¡Oye! Mira, ustedes no son lo más importante en mi vida, ¿Vale? No puedo estar al tanto de lo que hacen" dijo

"Deberías. Somos tus amigos, Jason."

"No. Sincermante no lo son" Del otro lado del télefono, un silencio inundo, hasta que se escucho la voz de Leo, _"¿Qué pasó Pipes?", y ella no respondió, solo le pasó el télefono._

"Jason... ¿Qué hiciste ahora?" interrogó su amigo latino furioso.

"Nada. Solo dije la verdad, se me sincero Leo. ¿Quién los conoce? ¿Quién los necesitaahora? Tengo una novia hermosa, y la popularidad, ¿Quién necesita de amigos a un par de nerds como ustedes?" al instante de haber dicho eso, se arrepintió.

"Buenas preguntas" dijo con voz seria "¿Sabes? La respuesta es fácil. Jason, ya no eres parte de nuestra familia, ya no nos necesitas, tienes todo lo que quieres, ¿O me equivoco?" _Click._

Leo había cortado.

¿Quién se creía? Solo había cambiado por fuera, por dentro seguía siendo el mismo Jason Grace de siempre...¿Cierto?

* * *

><p><strong>*1 año después*<strong>

No habían vuelto hablar. Desde esa llamada, no habían vuelto hablar. Jason se había arrepentido de esa llamada, había intentado comunicarse con ellos, pero cambiaron su número télefonico, y habían desaparecido del mundo de Jason hace cinco meses. Cinco meses desde que había dejado de hablar con Leo Valdez y Piper McLean. Sus amigos desde que estaba en el Kinder; desde sus 4 años. Pero el ya tenía 14 años, tenía todo lo que quería.

"¿Me extrañaste?" preguntó en su oido la chica que amaba.

"Más de lo que piensas" pudo sentir como su novia sonreía.

"Yo igual" le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se dirigieron a su clase de música.

El profesor Apolo aún no había llegado, lo que le dio más tiempo para besar a Reyna. A sus costados, se escuchaban los murmullos de "Qué lindos que se ven juntos" o "Comó amo a Jeyna" hasta que el profesor Apolo llegó.

"Katie Gadner"

"Aquí"

"Travis y Connor Stoll"

"Nosotros"

"Piper McLean" Silencio absoluto. "¿Piper McLean?" Silencio. "Ausente"

"Leo Valdez" Nadie habló "¿También ausente?"

"Reyna Ramírez Arellano"

"Aquiii"

"Jason Grace"

"Yo" y hací transcurrió la clase de música.

* * *

><p><strong>*1 mes después*<strong>

***En clase de música***

"¿Piper McLean?" Piper había estado faltando todo el primer mes de clase, igual que Leo "¿Alguien sabe donde esta ella y Leo Valdez?" pregunto Apolo pregunto. La chica "Annabeth" levantó la mano triste.

"Seguidme" Todos, salieron del curso, y la siguieron , hasta el pasillo. Prendió el televisor que la escuela instalo a final de año, y prendió el canal "MTV"

_"Así es mi querido Michael, Los Mestizos ¡han arrasado con todo el mundo en menos de un año!" Exclamó un periodista._

_"Bueno Lacy, vamos a dejar la nueva song de ellos. El grupo es integrado por Leo Valdez y Piper McLean, ambos de 14 años. Entraron al mundo de la fama, hace 7 meses. Ahora, "Complicate" el nuevo de tema del grupo"_

**Los Mestizos**

**Complicated**

**_Uh Huh, La Vida Es Así  
>Uh Huh, Uh Huh, Es Así<br>Porque La Vida Es Así  
>Uh Huh, Uh Huh Es Así<em>**

Relájate, ¿por Qué Estás Gritando?  
>Retrocede, Todo Se Ha Hecho Antes<br>Y Si Tan Sólo Lo Dejaras Ser  
>Verías<p>

Que Me Gustas Como Eres  
>Cuando Estamos Manejando En Tu Auto<br>Y Estamos Hablando Uno A Uno Pero  
>Te Has Convertido En...<p>

Otra Persona, Alrededor De Todos  
>Estas Vigilando Tu Espalda,<br>Como Si No Te Pudiras Relajar  
>Estas Tratando De Ser Popular,<br>Te Ves Como Un Tonto Para Mí  
>Dime...<p>

Coro:  
>¿por Qué Tienes Que Hacer<br>Las Cosas Tan Complicadas?  
>Veo La Manera En Que Actuas<br>Como Si Fueras Otra Persona  
>La Vida Es Así<br>Y Tu Caes, Y Tu Te Meces, Y Te Rompes  
>Y Tomas Lo Que Consigues<br>Y Lo Conviertes En Honestidad  
>Me Prometiste Que Nunca Te<br>Vería Finjir

_**No No No **_

**Vienes Sin Anunciarte **  
><strong>Vestido Como Si Fueras Otra Persona <strong>  
><strong>Donde Estás Y Ves Que Es Triste <strong>  
><strong>Me Haces <strong>  
><strong>Reir Cuando Posas <strong>  
><strong>Quítate Esas Ropas Pretenciosas <strong>  
><strong>Sabes Que No Estas Engañando A Nadie <strong>  
><strong>Cuando Te Conviertes En... <strong>

**Otra Persona, Alrededor De Todos **  
><strong>Estas Vigilando Tu Espalda, <strong>  
><strong>Como Si No Te Pudiras Relajar <strong>  
><strong>Estas Tratando De Ser Popular, <strong>  
><strong>Te Ves Como Un Tonto Para Mí <strong>  
><strong>Dime... <strong>

_Jason sentía que esa canción estaba escrita para el..._

_**(coro) **_

**Relájate, ¿por Qué Estás Gritado? **  
><strong>Retrocede, Todo Se Ha Hecho Antes <strong>  
><strong>Y Si Tan Sólo Lo Dejaras Ser <strong>  
><strong>Verías A... <strong>

**Otra Persona, Alrededor De Todos **  
><strong>Estas Vigilando Tu Espalda, <strong>  
><strong>Como Si No Te Pudiras Relajar <strong>  
><strong>Estas Tratando De Ser Popular, <strong>  
><strong>Te Ves Como Un Tonto Para Mí <strong>  
><strong>Dime... <strong>

Piper había cambiado mucho. Su acné se había esfumado, Su pelo entre cortado, caía perfectamente sobre sus hombros, y su ropa holgada fue cambiada por ropa de marca. Estaba muy cambiada, y muy... Hermosa. Leo estaba igual. Su pelo negro enrulado, había crecido, sus gafas fueron reemplazadas por lentes de contacto. Sus Amigos ya no eran sus amigos.

¿Qué les había pasado?


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Este...¿Hola? Si hay alguien ahí... en serio quiero perdirte disculpas... se que no he actualizado hace tres meses, y vengo actualizar un día antes de navidad... Pero he tenido taaaantos problemas, y escribir un capítulo con más de 1000 palabras es un poco díficil para principiantes.**_

_**No he sobre pasado los 1000, pero es que, no tenía tanta inspiración, pero si un poco como para actualizar :)**_

_**ATENCION: No soy dueños de los personajes de PJ y/o HOO.**_

_**((Este capítulo es aburrido, estas advertido))**_

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo 2: "<em>**_Rock N Roll"_**

Habían pasado tres años. Tres años, desde que Leo y Piper, se habían ido de la vida de Jason. De todos modos, él se lo había buscado, ¿No?

Jason suspiro frustrado, y tiro el libro de actividades de matemática al piso.

_"Ya es hora de que resuelvan sus problemas solas"_ pensó.

Se tiró en la cama, y saco su celular de bajo del almohadón.

Lo prendió y tenía 15 mensajes en WhatsApp, dos llamadas perdidas de Reyna, y 10 mensajes de la misma. Primero abrió el WhatsApp, y eran del grupo que habían creado los chicos del curso de Jason. No les dio importancia, y abrió los mensajes de su novia.

Los primeros dos, eran de la llamada perdida, y los demás un interrogatorio, de donde estaba, pero el último, era una amenaza.

_"¡Jason Grace! Si no me contestas, te juro por el amo al cielo, que iré a tu casa, te daré una buena paliza, y luego le diré a tu madre, que te has estado escapando de clases las últimas dos semanas"_

Él chico marco el número de su novia, y al tercer tono, ella respondió.

"¡Hasta que contestas!"- soltó un suspiro de frustración.

"Lo siento, estaba con el celular apagado"- se excusó este –"no es necesario que vengas, ¿Qué querías?"

"¿Cómo que no es necesario que valla? Soy tu novia, tengo derecho a verte… además estoy afuera"- Jason se levantó y miro por la ventana, el auto de Reyna estaba estacionado a fuera de su casa.

"Rey, ¡hace apenas dos horas nos vimos!"- exclamó el chico.

"¿Y…? Hola señora Grace…"- Reyna corto. Era obvio que estaba abajo hablando con su madre.

Salió disparado abajo, como si el mismo diablo lo persiguiera, y llego justo cuando Reyna dejaba de hablar con su madre.

"Reyna… ¡Qué sorpresa!"- sonrió falsamente. Ella le guiño un ojo, y beso su mejilla a modo de saludo.

"Hey Jase… Tu madre debe hablar contigo… Esperó en la sala"- sonrió maliciosa y se fue. Le había dicho.

"Primero… te pones de novia con ella… Segundo Te escapas de clase… ¿Qué haré contigo, Jason?- lamentó su madre.

Y después, le dio un gran sermón.

* * *

><p>Luego de haber subido, hasta el segundo piso y doblar a la derecha, Reyna entró al cuarto de su novio. Se sentó en la cama, y espero unos cinco minutos, pero como Jason aún no subía, prendió la TV que tenía en su cuarto, y se prendió un canal desconocido.<p>

"Debe ser de música" pensó al ver que pasaban la canción "Animals" de Maroon 5.

Se recostó en la cama, y en menos de un minuto Jason estaba en la puerta mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Este le pregunto porque, y ella se hizo la desentendida.

"No se dé qué me hablas"-

Su pareja suspiro y se sentó en el escritorio. Reyna al sentir qué el silencio invadía, miró que hacía, y se encontraba atontado mirando una foto. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y le sacó el recuadro de la mano.

Lo fulmino con la mirada.

"¿¡Por qué tienes una foto de la estúpida de Piper!?"- pregunto/grito.

"¿Estás ciega? ¿No ves a Leo? ¿No ves que tenemos 11 años?"- esta se sonrojo al instante, y giro su cabeza hasta la televisión.

_-"¡Así es! Para todos los mestizos de Nueva York, el famoso dúo, irá este año para ir a la escuela!"- exclamó una periodista._

_"Mientras tanto, les dejamos su nuevo éxito"_- luego la música empezó a sonar.

**Los Mestizos – Rock N Roll**

_**Déjales en claro que seguimos siendo Rock n Roll...**_

_**No me preocupo por mi maquillaje**_

_**Me gusta más con mis jeans rasgados**_

_**No sé cómo mantener la boca cerrada**_

_**Tú dices, 'y qué?' (Qué!)**_

_**No me importa si soy una inadaptada**_

_**Me gusta más que el hípster de cualquier m*erda**_

_**Soy una maldita Princesa**_

_**Aún me amas**_

_**De alguna manera**_

_**Es un poco diferente cuando**_

_**Estoy contigo**_

_**Sabes muy bien quien soy**_

_**En el teléfono**_

_**Ya sabes cómo sigue...**_

_**De alguna forma**_

_**Nos saltaremos esta**_

_**Época, algún día**_

_**Tú eres el único al que**_

_**Quiero conmigo**_

_**Ya sabes cómo continúa la historia**_

_**Cuando se trata de ti y de mí**_

_**No necesitamos a nadie que nos diga qué ser**_

_**Seguiremos subiéndole a la radio**_

_**Cuando se trata de ti y de mí**_

_**Ponemos un dedo medio en el cielo**_

_**Les hacemos saber que seguimos siendo Rock n Roll**_

_**Rock n Roll**_

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**Rock n Roll**_

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**No adoptes una mala actitud, amigo**_

_**No pienso cubrir ese tatuaje**_

_**Puede que tenga ciertos problemas**_

_**Tú dices, 'yo también' (yeah)**_

_**No me desvivo por una reputación**_

_**Debo estar viviendo en la generación equivocada**_

_**Esta es tu invitación**_

_**¡Vamos, celebremos!**_

_**De alguna manera**_

_**Es un poco diferente cuando**_

_**Estoy contigo**_

_**Sabes muy bien quien soy**_

_**En el teléfono**_

_**Ya sabes cómo continúa la historia**_

_**Cuando se trata de ti y de mí**_

_**No necesitamos a nadie que nos diga qué ser**_

_**Seguiremos subiéndole a la radio**_

_**Cuando se trata de ti y de mí**_

_**Ponemos un dedo medio en el cielo**_

_**Les hacemos saber que seguimos siendo Rock n Roll**_

_**Cuando se trata de ti y de mí**_

_**No necesitamos a nadie que nos diga qué ser**_

_**Seguiremos subiéndole a la radio**_

_**Cuando se trata de ti y de mí**_

_**Ponemos un dedo medio en el cielo**_

_**Les hacemos saber que seguimos siendo Rock n Roll**_

_**Rock n Roll**_

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**Rock n Roll**_

_**Hey hey hey...**_

Jason y Reyna se quedaron en silencio cuando la canción acabo. Con el paso del tiempo, Piper, cantaba cada vez mejor, o eso creía Jason.

Así que… ¿Irían al mismo colegio que Jason? ¿Se atrevería a dar la cara?

Bueno… solo el tiempo puede responder eso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo advertí que era aburrido... En fin, la letra en las canciones, que estan en negrita y cursiva a la vez, es por que Piper canta, ya a lo largo de la historia, se irán agregando más.<strong>_

_**Espero que te haya gustado.**_

_ **Hasta la próxima actualización (?)**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**¡HOLA! Pueden tomar esta actualización como su regalo de Navidad de mi parte X3**_

_**Lo escribí ayer pero estaba tan casanda, que no logré publicarlo. En este capítulo, quiero relatar más bien, como se sintieron al recibir la noticia, y que pensaban.**_

_**¡Espero que te guste!**_

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo 3: "<em>_**Sed de venganza"**_

**(*Seis meses antes*)**

Piper se despertó por el sol que se colaba por sus ventanas abiertas… ¿A quién engaña? Se despertó por los almohadazos que Leo le daba gritando _"Arriba McLean"_

"Ya estoy despierta"- murmuró

"No lo creo… Demuéstralo"- ¿La estaba probando?

Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la orilla.

"¿Lo ves Valdez? Estoy despierta"-dijo, y luego bostezo. El chico latino negó mientras reía.

"No estas despierta…"

"¿Cómo qué no? Vez, ya no estoy en mi cama"- replico.

Leo levantó una ceja.

"No me refería a eso… Si estuvieras despierta, sabrías que en menos de quince minutos, deberíamos estar en el estudio, porque Quirón, quiere que grabemos una canción con no sé quién"- dicho eso, la joven abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿¡Por qué el despertador no sonó!?"-grito exasperada Piper. En un intento de pararse, el enredón de sábanas la tiro al piso, y ella no tuvo mejor idea que arrastrarse como un gusano hasta el baño de su cuarto.

"Por que ayer lo rompiste…"-murmuró para si- "¡Te espero en diez minutos!"- dijo su amigo, mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto.

Luego de ducharse, la chica se hizo una trenza de costado, se puso una blusa, pantalones cortos (para el calor del verano) y converses blanca.

Bajo (literalmente) a la velocidad del rayo, y Leo, se encontraba mirando la televisión tranquilamente.

"¡Valdez!"- reclamó.

"Bien, bien"- levanto dos dedos haciendo el signo de paz –"Ya nos vamos"

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al estudio, su representante, Quirón, hablando animadamente con un hombre totalmente desconocido para los ojos de Leo y Piper.<p>

"Sentimos la tardanza…"- se excusó la chica.- "Es que…"

"… Piper rompió su despertador ayer, y se levantó hace veinte minutos"- finalizó el chico. Ganándose un codazo en las costillas por parte de la joven.

El hombre desconocido les miro divertido.

"Quirón, tienes suerte de trabajar con dos jóvenes divertidos, la suerte no ha estado de mi lado esta vez, me ha tocado trabajar con una persona… poco amigable, que digamos para no ofender"- Quirón lo miro sorprendido.

"Bueno, ¿Las apariencias engañan, no? Dices eso ahora, pero cuando trabajas con ellos, te dan ganas de tirarlos al caldero como la bruja de Hanzel y Gretel"- comento con gracia. Piper y Leo lo fulminaron.

"En fin… ¿Con quién grabaremos la canción?"- pregunto el latino.

"Este, si, van a grabar con Silena Beauregard"- la boca de los jóvenes quedo en una perfecta O. Silena, era una de las mejores cantantes de la edad juvenil.

"¿Es En serio?"- pregunto Piper incrédula. Quirón y el otro hombre asintieron.

"Venga, vamos a grabar"- dijo el manager de Silena. Leo le siguió pero Quirón retuvo a la chica.

"Mmm… Piper, luego de grabar… tengo que decirte algo"- ella asintió y siguió a Leo.

* * *

><p><strong>(*Luego de grabar*)<strong>

"…Y con sus padres, hemos decidido, como se han perdido un año de clases por la gira, van a ir a la secundaria Goode de Nueva York"- finalizaron los manager's de la solista y el dúo.

Silencio total.

"¿Qué?"- susurró incrédula Piper.

"Lo siento Piper… sé que no quieres volver a esa escuela, pero es la única que ha permitido que entréis a mitad de año"- explico Quirón.

"Chicos, vedle el lado bueno. Después de haber grabado esta canción, sospecho que se habéis hecho buenos amigos. Además que, en la secundaria Goode, tienen a sus antiguos amigos"- dijo, (Jake) el manager de Silena.

Silena asintió a regañadientes, igual que Leo.

"Solo faltas tú… Reina de la belleza"-sonrió a escuchar el viejo apodo que sus ex/amigos le pusieron en primaria.

Levanto la cabeza, y dejo ver una gran sonrisa.

"Por mi bien, tengo ganas de venganza"- sonrió maliciosa-"…y de ver a Annabeth"

* * *

><p><strong>(*En la actualidad*)<strong>

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde esa pequeña/gran noticia. Y lamentablemente, Piper tenía sed de venganza.

Su padre diría que es un mal sentimiento, y en especial si es por su ex/amigo, pero él los había dejado de lado, los ignoro, rechazo y cambio por una sola chica y la popularidad.

_"Ahí tenéis un ejemplo de codicia" pensó._

En el momento que encendió la televisión, entraron Leo y Silena.

"¡Piper! No sabes de que te has perdido"- exclamo con gracia. Al ver a Leo, tenía por toda su cara "regalito" de paloma.

Soltó una falsa carcajada.

"¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Valdez?"- Leo saco la lengua, y subió hasta arriba.

Silena miró a su amiga con preocupación.

"¿Estas bien?"- Piper negó levemente.

"¿Qué pasa?'"- Silena se acomodó de manera tal, que podía ver a Piper a los ojos.

"Estoy mal. Nerviosa. Han pasado tres años, casi cuatro, desde que me rechazo y mando a la Friend Zone"- dijo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

_"Quién no… mañana lo verá de vuelta" pensó_

La pelinegra la observo con ternura. Sus nuevos amigos le contaron todo lo que les había pasado, y porque saltaron a la fama.

_"Ese tal Jason, debe ser reverendo estúpido para rechazar a una chica como ella" pensó Silena_

Ella se sentó a su lado; le dio un abrazo y susurro en su oído:

_"Vamos a vengarnos. Tenlo por seguro"_

El abrazo termino, y ambas sonreían.

"¿Tu no estas nerviosa, Silena?"- curioseo.

La pelinegra titubeo y asintió incómoda.

"No eres la única que se fue a la Friend zone…"

* * *

><p>Después de haberse bañado, y cambiarse, bajo y encontró a sus amigas, hablando, solo que Silena, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.<p>

Se acercó sigilosamente a las dos chicas, y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá.

"¿Qué paso?"- preguntó con preocupación. Piper miro a su acompañante, y ella asintió.

"No somos los únicos que saltaron a la fama por un rechazo Leo"- este frunció el ceño, pensando, Quién sería el estúpido que alejo a Silena de él.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Silena fue rechazada por su mejor amigo…"- "Eso no tiene sentido" su conciencia habló –"-…para estar con su hermana"- finalizó.

Golpe bajo.

"¿Quién fue el idiota? ¿Y quién es tu hermana?"

"Un tal Charles Beckendorf" – el nombre le parecía conocido – "Y su hermana… es nadie más que Drew Tanaka"

Eso sí era un mal sabor en la boca.

"Bueno mis queridas… Este año estará lleno de venganza

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Este capítulo paso las 1000 palabras! Yeih.<strong>_

**_Bien, ahora, quiero que me digan su opinión...Estaba pensando en poner más parejas que solo Jasper... Por que, si es completamente de ellos, sería como muy tedioso... Además me he dado cuenta de que no hay muchas historias con la pareja de Beckendorf/Silena. Asi que pense en ponerla._**

**_No se, diganme su opinión._**

_¡Felices fiestas!_

_Un beso super gigante con mucha baba X3_

¡_Hasta la próxima actualización!_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Holaaaaaaa X3 Aquí vengo yo con nua nueva actualización... En realidad tenía pensado dividir el capítulo en dos partes, pero lo rehice y no lo dividiré ni nada... No se ustedes... pero yo he estado esperando con ansias este momento... **_**X3**

**Gracias por las 400 vistas :) Para muchos era poco, pero para mi es un logro :)**

_**Esteeee... Nada más (?)**_

_**Estaba pensando poner los links de las canciones que se cantaran en la historia en mi perfil, para escucharlas... Nos diganme si o no X3**_

**_Disfruta la lectura_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 4: <strong>**_"_**_¿Reencuentro?_

**FlashBack**

Nervios. Esa era la palabra exacta, para describir como se sentía Silena. Habían pasado más de cuatro años, desde que huía de su pasado, de ella y… él. Lo que hizo fue imperdonable, fue un golpe bajo, un golpe duro.

Era entendible. Tenía 14 años, no era la más hermosa, era entendible que fuera al rechazo… pero… ¿Por su hermana? Fue el colmo. Tal tristeza, la llevo a casi la depresión. Pero, ese año, Apolo le había dado clases extra, de canto, y sus padres la metieron en concursos, y finalmente fue descubierta por su ahora manager, Jake. Nunca se había sentido tan eufórica, tan libre, tan… ella.

El tiempo paso, y se volvió más "madura". Ya no era tan aniñada, ella tenía muy claro que era lo que quería. Sacudió su cabeza, como si con eso, pudiera sacar los recuerdos de su ex – amor. Suspiro frustrada. Este año, sería como ningún otro. Ella le demostraría que no es ningún juguete, y que, cometió el mayor error de su vida, al haberle rechazado.

* * *

><p>Piper de verdad se sentía dolida. Jason fue su peor error. No; haberse enamorado de él, sí. Luego de la última llamada que tuvieron, que fue cuando Jason dijo que no los necesitaba, ella lloro.<p>

Lloro y lloro. Lloro como nunca antes había llorado. Lloro hasta sentirse seca.

De pequeña había ido a clases de canto, y la mañana siguiente le pidió a su padre (por llamada telefónica) si podían mudarse de lugar. Este acepto confundido, y Esperanza, la madre de Leo, fue con ellos a California. En California estos re – tomaron las clases de música, y entraron en concursos, hasta que Quirón, el juez de uno de los concursos, contrato a una disquera para los niños, y ya. Habían saltado a la fama.

Pero en todos esos años, Piper se había sentido vacía. A pesar de haber estado en el 63% de todo el mundo, extrañaba a Jason, aunque se negaba a creerlo. ¿Cómo poder extrañar al chico que te rompió el corazón y te mando a la Friend zone, y te hizo sufrir como nadie? Exacto. Era imposible, pero ese día lunes, se puso a pensar en todo lo que le había pasado desde sus 13 años, y frunció las cejas.

_No. El me rechazo, necesito venganza pensó._

Con sus amigos, habían planeado la entrada perfecta. Solo se necesitaba un poco de atrevimiento.

La noche anterior, la pelinegra le escogió a Piper la ropa que usaría para ese día que constaba de una blusa con un dibujo de corazón, pantalones de jeans cortos negros, zapatillas negras y una boina francesa roja.

Se colocó la ropa, y tomo su mochila. Bajo a la cocina, y Leo ya estaba listo, y parecía desganado.

"¿Nervios o Enojo?"- pregunto mientras se servía jugo en un vaso.

"Frustración"- respondió con simpleza.

* * *

><p>Esas fueron las únicas palabras que intercambiaron en toda la mañana. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, ya hacían veinte minutos desde que había tocado el timbre. En la puerta de la escuela, se encontraba Silena con unas gafas oscuras. Los miró y sonrío.<p>

"¡Hasta que aparecéis! ¡Media mañana esperándolos!"- exclamo con tranquilidad.

Los amigos intercambiaron miradas. ¿Por qué Silena estaba tan alegre?

Leo iba a hablar, pero Silena la interrumpió.

"Mi gran humor, se debe a que me vengue un poquito de Beckendorf y Drew. Luego os explico…ahora… ¡Hablar con el director Júpiter!"- la chica no les dio tiempo ni de hablar, cuando ya les había tomado de la mano, y los llevaba al despacho del director.

* * *

><p>Jason había tenido "suerte". Esa mañana luego de haber discutido con su madre y Thalia, salió de su casa para ir a recoger a Reyna.<p>

El primero período, se la pasó nervioso. ¿Qué pasaría si iban a Goode?

Pero al segundo, no había entrado nadie nuevo, solamente una chica llamada Katie; y según lo que había oído era hija de la maestra de biología, Deméter.

Ya a la hora del almuerzo, se encontraba más estable y alegre. No tendría que evitar a Piper y Leo, pero, no todo estaba bien.

Cuando llego a la cafetería, y luego de haber recogido su almuerzo, su padre (el director de la escuela) Júpiter, se encontraba nervioso; uno podría notarlo con tan solo verlo a la cara. Jason se acercó a su padre, y le preguntó que paso, pero antes de que el pudiera responder una música empezó a sonar y las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron (como eran dos, la que llevaba al patio y la que llevaba a las aulas) dejando al descubierto, en una puerta a Silena Beauregard y a Piper y Leo.

Jason sabía que lo que vendría no sería nada bueno.

**Gives You Hell**

_(_Pipe_r/**Piper**_-Silena_/Silena_- Ambas/_Ambas)_

_Me despierto por la noche_

_Con una sonrisa en la cara_

_Y no me siento fuera de lugar_

_Y tú probablemente aun estés trabajando_

_En el turno de nueve a cinco_

_Me pregunto si eso es malo_

**_Cuando veas mi cara_**

**_Espero que tengas tu infierno,_**

**_Espero que tengas tu infierno,_**

**_Cuando camines por mi vida_**

**_Espero que tengas tu infierno,_**

**_Espero que tengas tu infierno._**

_Dónde está ahora el límite de tu amor_

_Y dónde está ese coche brillante_

_¿Conseguiste llegar lejos?_

_No parecías estar tan tenso en el amor_

_Nunca lo vistes caer con tanta fuerza_

_¿Sabes dónde está?_

_**La verdad es que te echo de menos**_

_**Y en realidad estoy mintiendo.**_

_Cuando veas mi cara_

_Espero que tengas tu infierno,_

_Espero que tengas tu infierno,_

_Cuando camines por mi vida_

_Espero que tengas tu infierno,_

_Espero que tengas tu infierno._

_**Mañana pensaras en ti mismo**_

_**¿Dónde falló todo?**_

_**Pero la lista continúa**_

_La verdad es que te echo de menos_

_Y en realidad estoy mintiendo._

_Cuando veas mi cara_

_Espero que tengas tu infierno,_

_Espero que tengas tu infierno,_

_Cuando camines por mi vida_

_Espero que tengas tu infierno,_

_Espero que tengas tu infierno._

_**Nunca sabrás**_

_**Lo que me hiciste**_

_**Puedes intentar recordar**_

_**Todo eso no es bueno para mí**_

_**Y ahí están todas tus mentiras**_

_**Si me miras a los ojos**_

_**Con la triste, triste mirada**_

_**Que llevas tan bien.**_

_Cuando veas mi cara_

_Espero que tengas tu infierno,_

_Espero que tengas tu infierno,_

_Cuando camines por mi vida_

_Espero que tengas tu infierno,_

_Espero que tengas tu infierno._

_**Si encuentras a una chica**_

_**Que valga la pena**_

_**Y te trate bien**_

_**Entonces ella es una idiota**_

_**Menos mal que tú eres**_

_**La esperanza para darle tu infierno.**_

_Cuando veas mi cara_

_Espero que tengas tu infierno,_

_Espero que tengas tu infierno,_

_Cuando camines por mi vida_

_Espero que tengas tu infierno,_

_Espero que tengas tu infierno._

_Cuando escuches está canción_

_Y la tararees_

_Y no lo digas_

_Entonces serás tú el tonto_

_Sigo bien_

_**Esperando que tengas tú infierno**_

_**Cuando escuches está canción**_

_**Espero que tengas tu infierno**_

_**Puedes tararear**_

_**Espero que te sitúes dentro de tú infierno.**_

Jason no sabía que decir ni hacer. Toda la sala había estallado en aplausos. Él solo pudo contemplar con la boca cerrada a Piper y Leo, pero en especial a la chica.

Había cambiado tanto… Y sus miradas se cruzaron. Y él pudo sentir el odio puro que irradiaba esa mirada. El odio, el desprecio y la frialdad.

Todos hicieron un círculo alrededor de la mesa, en la que se habían sentado las dos chicas y Leo.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consiente, fue que se acercaba a esa mesa. Sin saber para que ni por qué.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Huy sí... Odienme por dejar este final Vx Okno. A que soy mala Cx...<strong>_

_**Espero que les haya gustado :) **_

_**Diganme su opinión comentando X3**_

_Hasta la próxima actualización_


End file.
